A number of recent studies render the possibility of post-register visual storage highly likely. For example, recall following several seconds of auditory shadowing is consistantly superior for visually-than for auditorily-presented stimuli. In addition, under the same circumstances Ss are able to recognize the test letters which have the same names as memory letters faster if the test and memory stimuli are visually identical. The proposed program for this year is chiefly concerned with interference effects upon such traces produced by simultaneous "cognitive" activity such as arithmetic manipulations, particularly when the degree of such activity and of its relationship to the memory task is manipulated. Prior attempts by other investigators in this vein have all been, for one reason or another, inconclusive as to the need for deliberate maintenance of post-register visual traces.